In the conventional seat slide device as explained above, the memory retaining runner on the lower rail moves in association with the movement of the upper rail upon normal seat slide operation. Accordingly, if some obstacles, such as for example, a bolt for fastening the lower rail to the floor exists on the moving track of the memory retaining runner, the movement of the runner is restricted by the bolt to restrict also the movement of the upper
A need thus exists for a seat slide device, which is not susceptible to the drawback, mentioned above.